Rosa Canina
by The Windmill of the Sun
Summary: One of Seiran's experiments go wrong and turns Kaede into a dog! What does Anis have to do to turn him back to normal? COMPLETE! Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but I made it into a twoshot instead for convenience's sake. ****I came up with this after talking a bit about Fruits Basket with a friend. I couldn't resist the urge to write it.**

**Rosa Canina means Dog Rose by the way. You might know it if you watched Mari-mite or if you're just knowledgeable about flowers and plants. Hehe~ Here we go then!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did, but no, I do not own Barajou no Kiss. *sob***

* * *

"Almost there..." A blue haired teen said with a test tube and flask in his hands. Seiran had locked himself up in the greenhouse to create a concoction that's supposed to help him and his comrades in battle. Or just when it was necessary. He got to it as soon as the idea came to him, but had skipped school just to get it done. He placed the tube on a rack after pouring its contents in the flask. He smiled, proud of his creation.

"I knew you'd be here," A familiar voice said.

"Kaede! What are you doing here? Are classes over?" Seiran asked wiping his hands with a small rag.

"Of course. Now, why did you skip class again? You getting sick?" Kaede probed, placing a hand on the smaller boy's forehead then on his.

"I'm perfectly fine!" He pulled away. "Anyway, I had this great idea last night!" Seiran beamed presenting the flask to his friend. The other boy raised a brow as he saw the odd looking liquid.

"I made an elixir that would amplify each Knight's ability for a set period of time."

"And have you tested it?" Kaede asked as the flask was handed to him, observing it closely.

Seiran hesitated before speaking. "Since you're here, I was hoping you would..."

"No way," A straight answer as always.

"Please Kaede," He begged and resorted to his usual puppy dog face.

Kaede cringed and sighed. He knew for a fact that he'd never win against Seiran's antics. "...fine," He brought the flask to his lips and drank the liquid to the last drop.

"Do you feel any different?" The smaller boy asked hopeful.

"Not really, but—"

"K-Kaede?" Seiran panicked. Kaede disappeared! An strange smoke filled the area where he was just sitting.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" His uniform was the only thing left of him. "How could this have happened? I made sure I put in the right amounts of—" A bark interrupted his ramblings. The smoke lifted revealing a small dog with red fur and purple eyes.

'_Nngg... What happened?' _Kaede thought as he regained consciousness. _'Seiran! What did you do to me?' _He tried to scream but an odd noise came from his mouth instead. _'What the heck?' _He made the noise again. It sounded like a bark. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision. _'Why am I seeing in black and white?'_

The blue haired teen stared at the creature in awe. His mouth went agape as he recognized it. It barked once more at him.

'_Seiran, what did you do to me?' _It barked angrily.

Seiran then got a tinted reagent bottle from his worktable and placed it in front of the dog.

'_What's this for?' _Kaede looked at the bottle in puzzlement. _'...what the heck? What is this?' _He stared at his reflection. He looked at his paws, his now hairy body and tail.

"I'm sorry Kaede! I'll try to make you an antidote as fast as I can!"

'_You better!' _

-o-o-o-o-

Anis covered her mouth and yawned as she walked. She told Kaede to check on Seiran yesterday since he didn't come to school again. Must be because he's spending too much time around the roses.

"Ohayo Asagi-san!" Someone shouted. _Asagi-san?_

She looked forward to look for the person in question.

"O-ohayo," He greeted back and smiled weakly. Something seemed off about him.

The Rose Princess ran towards him taking care not to hit anyone on the way. "Seiran-kun!"

Seiran froze as he heard her voice but regained his composure quickly. "Anis-sama, ohayo!" He smiled sweetly as he greeted her.

"What's in the bag?" She asked curiously noticing the large bag he was carrying.

"Th-this?" He laughed nervously. _Come on Seiran, think of something!_

"It's for a presentation in class later!" He explained hoping she would buy it.

"Oh. Was that why you didn't come to school yesterday?" Anis thought she just saw the bag move by itself.

"Hai! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for it!" He waved and hurried past her.

"By the way Anis-sama, please come by the library later. I need to... show you something." Seiran said before he left.

"And bring the other Knights with you if you must!" He added and ran off. Anis looked at him in awe. Seiran is acting different from usual, that she can tell. As for what he has to show her, it'll have to wait till later.

She went to her desk as she entered the classroom. She then glanced to look at a particular person's seat. The bell rang to signal the start of classes. Kaede wasn't there.

_That lazy ass. After I ask him to check on Seiran-kun, he skips school himself._

Everyone went back to their places as the teacher entered.

_Maybe I'll just summon him later for when I meet Seiran-kun later..._

-o-o-o-o-

The Rose Princess and her Knights assembled at the library as the Blue Rhode Knight requested. Minus Kaede plus Itsushi-sensei and Ninufa.

"Do you want me to summon Kaede for you, Seiran-kun?" Anis asked, the Red Rose card ready in her hand.

"No!" He answered waving his hands frantically at her.

She raised a brow. "Alrighty then. So, what did you want me to see?"

Seiran took the bag he was carrying earlier this morning and placed it on the table. A furry head poked out as he unzipped it.

"Aww, how cute!" The pink haired girl said scooping the creature in her arms.

"You called us here just to show us a dog?" Mitsuru asked furrowing his brows.

"What a waste of time," Mutsuki commented, glaring at the canine.

"Oh come on guys! Don't be like that! So, Seiran-kun, what's his name?" She asked stroking its fur.

"...Kaede," Seiran answered hesitantly.

"It's befitting to a creature of lower species," The Black Rhode Knight mocked. The dog growled at what he said.

"Great joke Seiran-kun, but really, what is it?"

"B-but that's really Kaede!" He pressed.

Ninufa hovered over dog-Kaede and sniffed his scent. "Blue speaks the truths. That is Red Knight," The cat-like creature finally said after a few seconds.

Anis then took a better look at the canine. Red fur... Purple eyes... It all clicked.

"**EH?**"

The group gave assorted reactions. Anis burst into laughter, Mitsuru chuckled while Mutsuki smirked.

While Kaede wanted to scream, only growls and barks came from his mouth.

"Irony is sweet," said Black trying to suppress his grin. White nodded in agreement for the first time.

Seiran buried his face in his hands in embarrassment waiting for them to quiet down. Kaede kept growling at them and tried to lunge at Mutsuki but he found himself grabbed at the back of his neck.

"Pathetic."

'_Why you little...!' _Kaede fell with a loud thump as Mutsuki let him go.

"Anyway," Itsushi cut in fixing his glasses. "How did Higa-kun turn into a dog?"

"I tried to make an elixir to help the Knights in battle, but as you can see..." Seiran trailed off, his eyes going over to Kaede giving him an apologetic look.

He grunted and sat on the floor because of his canine form.

"Looks like we have a new Rose. He is no longer Rosa Chinensis, but Rosa Canina," Mitsuru commented grinning.

It took all of Kaede's willpower to stay calm and to not rip the White Rose's face off.

"How do we get him back to normal?" Anis asked.

"Asagi-kun should be able to make an antidote," The teacher inferred folding his arms over his chest. "Or you could try kissing him," He added jokingly. The girl looked at him wide eyed. "It's just a suggestion. You never know what might happen."

Anis blushed furiously and glanced at the creature. "Who'd want to kiss a mangy mutt like that?"

'_I couldn't agree more... Wait, who're you calling a mutt?' _He barked at her angrily. She stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Down boy!" Ninufa said as he sat on his head.

'_...whatever.'_

"Well then Anis-kun, you take him home."

"**WHAT?**" Her voice echoed through the whole library.

"Shush. We don't want Asagi-kun to be disturbed while making the antidote now, do we?" Itsushi then turned to Kaede. "You do want your body back to normal as soon as possible, correct?"

Kaede nodded his furry head obediently.

"B-but my landlord doesn't like animals!" She retorted finding a way to escape the predicament.

"Oh don't worry, he'll behave. Right, Higa-kun?"

He nodded once more, hesitantly this time. It'd be wonderful to be able to enter Anis 's room once more and find out what her weakness is.

"Sensei!"

Itsushi scratched his head. "How about this, you and the other two Knights take turns."

"I refuse," Mutsuki replied immediately.

"I'm afraid there is no place for 'it' in my mansion," Mitsuru said running a through his hair.

'_Calm down... calm down...'_

"I'm afraid you have no choice but to agree," Itsushi mimicked him. "He can't stay here. It would be too risky."

"...fine," Anis sighed in defeat.

"You first then Tenjoh-senpai."

Mitsuru smirked and eyed the dog. "Ah, don't worry Red Rose, I'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

'_Great...'_

* * *

**A little note before you go, Rosa Chinensis means Red Rose. And yes, I did get that from Mari-mite.**

**I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out. Hopefully the next chapter's going to be better.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter! It's a bit shorter than the first, but I had fun writing this. And another addition to the AnisxKaede fanfics. I plan to write more in the near future of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Barajou no Kiss.**

**So, without further ado~

* * *

**

Two days later, Seiran asked for them to meet at the library once more. He was finished making the antidote. Unfortunately it didn't have an effect on Kaede whatsoever. He huffed and hung his head in disappointment. He wouldn't be able to survive another night at the Tenjoh household. He either almost got flattened or almost got holes poked into him. Mitsuru calls them 'the seven wonders of the Tenjoh mansion.'

"That's what you get for snooping in another person's house," scolded Mitsuru. It wasn't Kaede's decision to come with him in the first place. There was actually another room he had stumbled upon filled with... Anis. He shuddered. He'd rather not remember any of it.

"I'm sorry; I'll do my best this time around!" Seiran reassured him. It means he had to wait longer. He couldn't wait to get his body back and to be able to lie on a proper bed, away from the cold hard floor.

"Now then, it's time for you to take him home, Anis-kun," Itsushi said with Kaede in his arms.

She stared at him for a moment and sneered. Mutsuki didn't come over to the library today so he wouldn't have to take Kaede home. Anis grabbed the Black Rose card, getting ready to kiss it but was stopped by Ninufa.

"No, no, Kurama-kun isn't necessary. It won't be long till Asagi-kun can make a working antidote. I assure you."

Kaede hid his toothy grin under his fur at this. Finally he gets to spend time alone with his Dominion.

Anis sighed in defeat. "Oh yes, and here's his uniform. Please keep them with you for the time being." A paper bag was shoved in her arms along with the dog.

He tried to hide his excitement but wouldn't stop wagging his tail in his canine form.

She looked at him closely then. Kaede did look kind of cute like this. Why couldn't he just stay as a dog? _Because he's my Knight. _ She thought. Might as well endure it. She was the Dominion after all.

-o-o-o-o-

Seiran insisted to walk Anis home so that she wouldn't have to carry Kaede all the way.

"This is it. Thanks for walking me home Seiran-kun," She said taking the bag from him.

"The pleasure's all mine," He smiled sweetly before talking. "Anis-sama, I'm sorry you have to go through this trouble because of me."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Anis waved at Seiran as he left before entering the building and rushing to her room. She dropped the bag and locked the door immediately as she entered. She leaned on the door for a moment and sighed. She then jumped as she heard a small whimper. Oh right, Kaede! She went over to the bag and unzipped it. The dog jumped out of the bag and started wagging its tail, observing its surroundings.

"Shh! You'll get me in trouble!" Anis scolded him with a finger above her lips. Kaede looked at her with his big purple eyes in reply. _He promised to be good; I just hope he keeps it._

'_Ah, so this is where Anis lives. I wonder where her bedroom is.' _Kaede thought as he walked around to check out the new habitat he'll be staying for a little while.

"So Kaede, what do you want for dinner?" Anis asked as she rummaged through the fridge. She knew what dogs could eat, but she asked him anyway. He was originally human after all.

Kaede gave her an annoyed look. How was he supposed to tell her?

She giggled and walked over to him to pat his head. She couldn't resist since he was really cute like this.

'_Whatever...'_ He felt a blush creep up his face but she couldn't see. It was a good thing he was covered in fur.

Anis felt him leaning onto her hand. He was enjoying it. As she scratched behind his ear, he went limp and lied on the floor. _So that's your weakness..._ She smirked and made a mental note of it for later. If only he could stay like this...

_No._

That's right. He was still her Red Rhode Knight.

The Rose Princess stopped petting him and stood up to check the fridge once more. "All I have is leftover meat from the other day. Beggars can't be choosers!"

-o-o-o-o-

After dinner, Anis went to take her usual bath. Kaede was left behind in the living room. He wandered around until a sign on the door caught his eye. It had Anis's name on it. He jumped on the knob and turned it to open the door. _'Success.' _He smiled to himself at his achievement. He then looked around his Dominion's room. It wasn't really girly like he'd expected. A bed with pink sheets, a study table, an air conditioning unit, frilly curtains and a wardrobe. It looked just like any other normal bedroom.

"Hey! How'd you get in here?" A shrill voice came from behind. Kaede froze and turned slowly. Anis had just come out of the bath so she was just wearing a towel with another one wrapped around her hair.

She blushed furiously. "OUT!"

The Red Rose Knight flew out of the room and landed on his face as she slammed the door shut. _'Ow...'_ He rubbed his nose with his paw and stood up. That wasn't the first time he saw Anis angry. The image of her in a towel came back to his head. Wet hair and white silky skin... His face went to a shade darker than his fur. He shook his head. _'I shouldn't be thinking of her like that! The others would kill me!'_

That night, Anis didn't come out of her bedroom after she kicked Kaede out. He had taken a position to sleep in front of her door as if he was guarding her. He couldn't get comfortable and kept rolling on the floor. He couldn't stay still somehow. He stood up and went over to Anis's door and pressed his ear on it. Everything was silent. Seems she was sleeping.

He took a step back and jumped at the door knob as quietly as he could and turned it. He winced as the door opened with a small creak.

"Mmm..." She shifted on her bed. _'Phew, that was close.'_

He crept near her bedside but paused for a while to look at Anis's sleeping form being illuminated by the moonlight. He went nearer and looked the peaceful facade she had on. If only Anis were always like this. He'd have more respect for her, but it's good that she always makes sure to put down the law on the Knights.

His face inched nearer to hers. Kaede observed the shape of her face, long eyelashes, and healthy pink lips. He felt his heart skip a beat. He didn't care about what the other Roses would think, he'll become the True Rose for her. He pressed his snout on her lips absentmindedly.

Anis felt something wet against her mouth. It smelled a bit as well. She opened one eye lazily to check what it was. "Hnnng!" Her eyes shot open. It was Kaede! He pressed his snout further on her. But only for a second it was his snout. Then it was lips. Human lips.

She felt herself lean into the kiss. It lasted for a few seconds. The only thing that made them part was the lack of air.

"...whoa," Was the first thing that came from Kaede's mouth. _Wait a tick..._ Hands, arms, and normal human feet. He was back to normal! "Huzzah! Finally!"

Anis blinked a few times before she realized what had happened. Dog-Kaede kissed her and he went back to normal ol' Kaede. _Itsushi-sensei, you are despicable. _She thought remembering his suggestion. Who knew it would work?

She then blushed as she realized how the procedure went. She could still feel Kaede's lips on hers faintly. It was still hot. She watched him check if he had complete body parts but then flushed an even darker shade of red as she noticed something.

"K-Kaaaaedeeeeee..."

He turned to her as she called out to him eerily. "What's up Anis? Oh hey, why didn't we just try Itsushi-sensei's suggestion in the first place? It worked after all!" He saw her eyes gesture to his body. He was naked. Buck naked. "Uhh... I can explain?"

"GET OUT!"

The Red Rose Knight flew out of the room and landed on his face once more. She threw his uniform with him before she slammed the door shut. "Ow..."

-o-o-o-o-

"Kaede! You're back to normal!" Seiran said in surprise. "But, how? I don't remember my last antidote working on you."

"Long story short, Anis—! Ugh-!" He was cut off by vines at his neck.

_Say it and I'll kill you._ She glared at him and pulled at the vines once more. Surely the other Knights would fuss over how the procedure went.

"Hmm... Did you kiss him, Anis-kun?" Itsushi asked curiously. Kaede nodded simply in reply.

_Shi-! _Anis hung her head in defeat and braced herself with whatever Mitsuru had to say to her.

"Ah, then Blue Rose, turn me into something other than a dog so that Anis-sama may kiss me back to normal~" He ran a hand through his hair and flushed as he imagined how it would be.

Mutsuki stayed silent and scowled as he watched them bicker. He'd never lower himself to that level just for a kiss from the Rose Princess. He firmly believed that there would be other chances for him. Turning into an animal was his best bet though. He started to consider that.

"No way! I'm going to do it to myself!" Seiran retorted.

"Please don't, I beg you!"

**

* * *

**

**The Phantom Dragon - I'm sorry I wasn't able to include dog-Kaede messing up Mitsuru's Anis relics. I already had this written and something wouldn't make me rewrite it. I'll make a note for it in the future instead!**

**Reviews keep me going. Critics help me become better at what I do.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
